Boomer vs Boomer
by witch16
Summary: This story is of how people did not know the real Boomer except for the unlikely...
1. Chapter 1

**BOOMER VS BOOMER**

This is my first fanfic so be nice.

Powerpuff Girls

Please not the rowdyruff boys and powerpuff girls are five years old.

It was an ordinary day in Townsville and Boomer was bored. Brick and Butch had sent him out for sodas, because he was the dumbest of his brothers. _It's not fair _thought Boomer. _Just, because I'm dumber then Brick and Butch they send me to do everything. I'm smarter than the average kid, but because I'm dumber than them I have to do everything. It's not fair. _SuddenlyBoomercameacrossanoldhouse._ I wonder if there anything worth stealing in that house. _Boomer went inside and came across a room with only a single mirror. This stinks there's nothing worth stealing in here. Boomer said turning away. Boomer. Came a voice. Boomer. Boomer turned around who said that. Boomer walked up to the mirror it had weird words on it. ACEO RAVERTA. Boomer read that makes no sense. Then a hand came out of the mirror and pulled Boomer in. Ahhhh! Screamed Boomer as it pulled him into the mirror. Then out popped Boomer. Only it wasn't him this Boomer had a black streak in his hair. Hmm. Townsville meet your new master, but first to take out the compition. As black streak Boomer left someone pounded on the other side of the mirror. Hey, let me out so i can kill ya! Yelled Boomer inside the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

Boomer vs Boomer Chapter 2

Okay in this next chapter I want you to guess who evil Boomer will attack next.

Meanwhile in the rowdyruff boys cabin Brick and Butch were impatiently waiting for their little brother. Where on earth is Boomer? Brick said looking up from the comic book he swiped. (I made the boys have a high intelligence like the girls. So they know how to read, but are terrible spellers.) Yeah said Butch. Why is it that every time we send him to do something he either gets it wrong or takes too long to do it. Brick said angry. Like with the candy. Butch said miserable at the memory. Yeah we send him to steal a candy truck and he eats all of the candy. Brick said punching at a wall. Well he would not be our brother if he was not selfish. Butch said reminding him.

Just then evil Boomer crashed through the ceiling. Great we just fixed that. Butch said looking at the ceiling. Not now Butch said Brick. So Boomer where are our sodas. Do not tell me you forgot them. But before Brick could go on Boomer threw Brick against the wall. Hey, only I get to do that not you. Butch said charging for an attack. Boomer just stepped to the side and put an arm out. He quickly grabbed Butch fist and made him punch himself in the face. Then he tossed Butch into Brick. But before the two boys got up Boomer went and pulled back his shoulders and puffed out his chest causing the other two boys to laugh, but not for long Boomer quickly brought his shoulders forward and out pulsed scary blue lighting out of his hands. The lighting came out and hit the two boys electrocuting them with a million kilowatts. When the boys passed out evil Boomer pulled out two spheres. Suddenly a red mist coming from Brick evaporated out of him and went into a sphere the same with the green mist that came out of Butch. Evil Boomer then tucked away the two spheres. And said, hmmm. And I thought they would but up more of a challenge. He said smirking he turned and using his laser eyes started a fire on Brick comic book collection which caused the entire cabin to go on fire. Turning he flew away from the cabin. Now he said who should I visit next.

Well that is it for this chapter if you have an idea of who evil Boomer should visit next. Please send in.

Brick: Wait.

Me: Yes, Brick .

Brick: Why did you kill us off.

Butch: yeah.

Me: It will all be explained in due time.

Butch: Why did you not kill of the powder puffs?

Blossom: Because she is the author silly. Buttercup stop that.

Me: Buttercup leave Butch alone and put down the buzz saw well that is it every one please review.

Boomer: Can someone let me out of here it is really wierd.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mojo Jojo was in his lab trying to figure out why one of his machines was malfunctioning. "Stupid, machine why won't you work for Mojo?" When suddenly a blast from the wall knocked him down. Mojo looked to see Boomer standing in the hole. "Ah, my son." Mojo said since Boomer was the only rowdyruff boy who acknowledged him. "I am not your son." Boomer said floating in. "I'm the last thing you're ever going to see." He said shooting lasers at Mojo who thankfully ducked. "Why are you doing this to Mojo?" Mojo said fearful. "Let me tell you I am sick of everyone bossing me around. So once I rule this world no one will have to boss me around again, but first I have to take out those who have a chance of stopping me." He said shooting another laser at a weapon Mojo was reaching for. "I'm torn between flattered you think me a threat and shocked you figured that all out on your own."

"Say your prayers you dirty monkey." Boomer said using the same move he had used on Brick and Butch only making the electricity go through Mojo entire house. Beams fell and when the dust densed Mojo lay on the ground holding the machine he had previously been working on in his paws. Boomer chuckled grabbed a can of soda and poured on the unstable wires and flew of watching happily as Mojo and his home blew up.

Meanwhile inside the mirror Boomer said. " Was that an explosion aw, why does he get all the fun."

******RRB******PPG*******RRB*******PPG*******RRB*******PPG*******RRB*********PPG**

Me: Well that's the end of this chapter.

Mojo Jojo: Ahm. As the characters in this story we should get a say in this.

Rowdyruff boys and Powerpuff girls: Yeah.

Me: Have a go.

Brick and Butch: Why are we dead?

Boomer: Why am I still trapped in this mirror?

Mojo Jojo: Why did you kill off me?

Powerpuff girls: And where are us I don't see any mention of us?

Me: Okay, girls you are coming up just not right now. Brick, Butch and Mojo I find you guys are the toughest of all the villains. And Boomer you needed to be out of the way while evil Boomer is causing mayhem so it was either a mirror or he turned you into a girl with no powers or he trapped you in a marble. So as I was saying good bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Boomer stood over the town. Now, to destroy the most evil villain in history. He said zooming of he crashed through the wall. And faced the most evil villain in the world. Him. Boomer said looking at the cessation devil. Ah, Boomer said Him. I am not Boomer. Said the evil Boomer. Oh, I know said Him. I know your really the Boomer in this dimension always wanted people to see him as. The evil Boomer flinched knowing the truth that he was made up. That he was not real. Then Boomer noticed the open portal. You going somewhere. He said looking at Him. I know I cannot defeat you alone so I will leave in order to defeat you. Him said then turned and walked through the portal. Boomer reached and grabbed the sphere that open the portal and smashed it. Now he said onto the powerpuff girls.

*******RRB********PPG*******RRB*******PPG*******RRB********PPG********RRB******PPG*********

Me: Sorry I did not update yesterday. I went to the movies.

Rowdyruff Boys: You could have brought us some popcorn.

Him: Leave her alone.

Mojo: Your just helping her, because she did not kill you off.

Me: Boys stop fighting now. Huh. See you soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The powerpuff girls surveyed the scene of Mojo lab. Who could have done this much damage. Bubbles wondered out loud. I do not know who did this but whoever this is going to get a betting. Buttercup said slamming her fist into her open palm. Oh, really. Said a voice behind the girls causing them turn around. Boomer the girls said in a dismissive tone. What are you doing here you boys never bother us on Sunday.

Actually I am not your Boomer so you think I am better and I did all this. It was I you trashed the place. Boomer said causing the girls a mixture of emotions. And now he said I am going to get rid of you and take over this world. And that caused Buttercup to snap and she launched herself at Boomer. Boomer quickly over turned her and slammed her to the ground knocking her out. He looked up at Blossom and Bubbles who is next.

Blossom charged trying to use her ice powers to freeze Boomer. Sadly to no use he quickly melted her ice powers and electrocuted her. Bubbles went to throw a punch but Boomer ironically trapped her in a bubble. Boomer than stood over her two sisters and pulled out two spheres. What are those Bubbles said. Boomer looked at Bubbles and said. I am not really I am really a figment of Boomers imagination. These orbs can take your powers I can finally get rid of Boomer and be my own person. Then a blast came and knocked the orbs out of Boomers hands. What the girls saw was remarkable.

********RRB********PPG********RRB********PPG**********RRRB********PPG*******RRB******PPG******

Me: Well that is it I am going to bed.

Characters: but

Me: Zzzzzzzzzz.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Me: were back sorry for the wait , first i got grounded then my folks toke me camping and then I had a huge exam.

PPG: Boys get up its back to work.

RRB, HIM, Mojo Jojo: Mhhhh.

The powerpuff girls looked up to see the Rowdyruff boys, Mojo Jojo and Him. Shockingly Boomer was the one to fire. "That's for locking me up in a mirror." Boomer said angrily looking at the evil Boomer. The evil Boomer got up and simply dusted himself off. "I did that so you could not mess up what I was doing. After all you are the one who wanted to be known as truly evil." He said causing the girls to get up and moved out of the line of fire. "I would never want to be evil enough to kill my own brothers. Actually win in a fight yes. Kill no way." Boomer said stepping forward. "And Him told me all about you. So you do as I say and you will stay in one piece. One you give back my brothers to them. Two you rebuild the shack. Three you rebuild Mojo's lab. And forth and final you crawl back home." Evil Boomer looked at Boomer and laughed. No one seemed to catch the joke. Then Evil Boomer went to use his special attack. And Boomer gave a similar stack first only Boomer went and delivered a small blue ball no bigger than a baseball and pitched it like a pitcher at a ball game at evil Boomer. Once the ball hit evil Boomer the ball exploded and blue lighting raced across evil Boomer's body causing him to pass out. Brick and Butch who had been creeping up behind Evil Boomer reached and grabbed red and green orbs he had on his belt and smashed them and regained their powers. With that the RRB, PPG, HIM, and Mojo Jojo toke the mirror evil Boomer came from and slammed it down on him. With that everyone decided not to speak of it again. Although Boomer did get more imprecation from his bothers until the next day when he said something stupid but that is another story.

Boomer: I am free. I am free. I am...

Me: How long has he been doing that.

Brick and Butch: Since you let him out.

Me: Well, everyone see you in my next story.

Boomer: I am free. I am...

Everyone: Knock it off.


End file.
